String of Pearls
by Microphone
Summary: Rumpleteazer takes a retrospective and relizes she is in love with her best friend. RumpleteazerMungojerrie


String of Pearls  
  
By: Microphone  
  
A/N: I don't know where I came up with this idea, but it's  
Mungojerrie/Rumpleteazer.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. Don't sue me, PLEASE!  
  
~~~ Rumleteazer's Point of View~~~  
  
I walked through the junkyard. The jellicle ball is tomorrow night and I really want to go with Mungojerrie.  
  
We have been best buddies since we were kits. But recently, I think that I have been growing fond of him.  
  
"It's funny," I thought. Victoria always said my time would come, so had Munkustrap.  
  
Mungojerrie and myself had been kits. Care free and playing around. Fighting over string, feathers, trash, books, anything that we could get our paws on.  
  
At one point we were rolling around when Munkustrap came in and grinned.  
  
"Ah, our future lovebirds" He sighed. I threw myself away from Mungojerrie with a loud "EEEEEWWWWW!" Mungojerrie joined me.  
  
"Tha' is disgustin'!" He howled, his voice still rather high-pitched. Munkustrap just smirked and walked away, tail held high.  
  
Mungojerrie and I looked at each other, faces full of disgust. WE WERE JUST FRIENDS! WHY COULDN'T ANYONE GET THAT THROUGHT HIS OR HER THICK SKULLS!? We were both thinking.  
  
Mungojerrie patted my paw.  
  
"No offence, bu' you're no' really moi type," He chuckled.  
  
I nodded my head, quickly.  
  
"Want to ploiy a game of checkers?" I asked, eager to get the subject off of romance.  
  
"Sure, bu' you'll 'ave to teach moi," Mungojerrie said.  
  
When Mungojerrie and I both reached for the checkers box at once, our paws brushed, ever so slightly.  
  
Looking back on this memory, I realized my stomach had fluttered then. "It has to be destiny," I muttered, "If I felt it when I was that young!"  
  
"So, Rumple, finally discovered your feelings for Jerrie?"  
  
I spun around so fast, that I knocked into Victoria, who happened to be smirking.  
  
"Wha' did 'ou say?" I asked, my face burning like the setting sun.  
  
Victoria circled me like a vulture.  
  
"Oh, just the fact that you are in love with the infamous Mungojerrie!"  
  
I busied myself with "de-tangling" her tail.  
  
"Now, it's nothing to be ashamed of! We all knew it was bound to happen one day!" Victoria smiled sweetly.  
  
" 'We'? 'O's 'we'?!" I inquired.  
  
"Only the whole tribe! We've been placing bets on when you two would get together for 12 months! Mistoffelees had five cans of cat food down that you'll get together.TODAY!"  
  
I sat there, with my mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"You mean to tell me tha' the 'ole TROIBE 'as been bettin' on Mungo and myself getting together for a year!?" I shrieked.  
  
"Well, yeah, we have nothing better to do," Victoria shrugged. I seethed.  
  
Victoria patted my shoulder and said, "Just take a retrospective and see that it was worth our betting," with that she walked off.  
  
Normally I don't do what they ask of me, but this time I sat myself down by the lake and looked through my memories.  
  
"Hey, Rumple, wan' to roll th' ball?" a young Mungojerrie asked. "Sure! 'Old on!" I ran back to my box that I made a lair in and grabbed my bracelet that my dying mother had given me. It was a simple blue-beaded bracelet, and it clashed with the orange in my fur, but I wore it everyday.  
  
I walked out to a patch of grass and sat down five feet away from Mungojerrie. We began to roll a soccer ball, back and forth.  
  
A few of the older toms and queens watched us wistfully. Remembering their days of youth and innocence.  
  
Mottled sunlight shone upon us as birds twittered above our heads. The soccer ball rolling back and forth in perfect beat.  
  
Without warning a bird rammed into me so hard that it knocked me into the river. It was freezing! The aquamarine water closed above my head and I struggled to get to the surface. My mind was clouding over as I clawed helplessly at the churning currents. Just as my arm began to grow limp, I felt a warm paw close over my own.  
  
I looked up and saw a blurry orange/black-ish color. I felt the owner of the paw slowly pull me upward. The rushing sound of the powerful river was pulled back to a sharp reality as my head broke the surface. On instinct, I mewled piteously.  
  
Suddenly, lightening bolts surged through my arm. My heart swelled and seemed to choke me.  
  
"Wha' is this stroinge feeling?" I wondered. I glanced over my arm and saw a determined Mungojerrie, swimming me to shore.  
  
Mungojerrie and I are walking down the road to the junkyard. There are several storm clouds, but the queens and toms want to meet the kits.  
  
"So, wha' are 'ou going to do when you're a queen?" Mungojerrie asked me.  
  
"I don' know. I wan' a few kits, some jools, the essentials!" I answered. He just grinned his lovely grin.  
  
Wait.  
  
Lovely!?  
  
HE'S MUNGOJERRIE! NO HUNK QUOTIANT!  
  
It's nothing. Probably just a phase! That's it! And aren't adults always saying, "Look how handsome you are!" Yet it doesn't mean that they are in a relationship with their kits! That's it, nothing more.  
  
But still, it is quite charming.  
  
Okay, I must be catching a fever, perhaps pneumonia...  
  
30 Minutes later.  
  
We have arrived at the junkyard, but it's deserted. I looked up at Mungojerrie quizzically.  
  
"Shouldn't they be 'ere?" I asked.  
  
"They should, Oi wonder wha's up." He replied, shaking his head.  
  
After a few minutes we discovered why they weren't there.  
  
BOOM! A huge crash of thunder that seemed to shake the foundations of the Earth. There had obviously been a storm warning! Rain began to pour down in torrents. Mungojerrie raced me under the nearest pile of rubbish.  
  
We curled up, to keep warm, for even those few seconds had drenched us.  
  
The fuzzy, wonderful feeling has returned.  
  
Mungojerrie and I were walking down the street, watching random toms and queens make-out.  
  
"Tha' is disgusting," he muttered.  
  
" Oi think its koinda sweet!" I sighed. Jerrie just shook his head.  
  
"Ahh, Mungo, you jus' need to grow up!" I chuckled. Quickly after, I turned bright red.  
  
Mungo, MUNGO!?!? Nobody said that! It was either Mungojerrie or Jerrie! Oh, god, this is embarrassing! He probably thinks I'm a complete loser!  
  
Wait, he's SMILING! Like, he's been complimented?!  
  
Swoon, swoon.  
  
I MEAN, NO! Just.  
  
Chortle, chortle?  
  
I looked up from my memories and knew that I had to ask Mungo to come to the Jellicle ball with me! I was about to go looking for him when I noticed something at my paws.  
  
I looked down and saw a lovely string of jools!  
  
PEARLS!  
  
I've always LOVED pearls! But, nobody knows that, other than-WAIT!  
  
I looked up and saw a flash of fur disappearing behind a pile of trash. A small smile played across my lips. I knew who was running away.  
  
"I love you too, Mungojerrie,"  
  
The End 


End file.
